the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Agathinon
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Angel, Good) HD: 5d8+10 (32 hp) Initiative: +7 (+3 Dex, +4 improved initiative) Speed: 50 ft. AC: 16 (+3 Dex, +3 Natural), Touch 13, Flat-footed 13 BAB/Grapple: +5/+8 Attack: 1 silver (or cold iron) heavy mace +8 melee (1d8+4) Full Attack: 1 silver (or cold iron) heavy mace +8 melee (1d8+4) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Shapechange, spell-like abilities, divine spells Special Qualities: Angel qualities, protective aura, extra immunity, bestow spells, DR 5/evil, SR 16 Saves: Fort. +6, Ref. +7, Will +8 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 16, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 18, Cha 10 Skills: Concentration +10, Diplomacy +10, Heal +12, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (planes) +8, Listen +12, Sense Motive +12, Spot +12 Feats: Improved Initiative, Power Attack Environment: Any Upper Plane Organization: Solitary or strike force (3d6) or army (5d10+50) CR: 6 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always any good Advancement: 6-10HD (Medium) LA: - Agathinons are angelic warriors, appearing in their natural forms as an elf with luminous skin and shining eyes. They generally fight in shape-changed forms. Beside serving in the celestial armies, agathinons are also sent individually to assist mortals in confronting evil. Shapechange (Su): Usable at will as a standard action, an agathinon can change its form into another creature whose HD is not more than its own. This ability functions as a shapechange spell, except that he cannot become any creature with evil subtype and the new form must be the same size as his natural size. This otherwise functions as a shapechange spell. Alternatively, the agathinon can become an object, even magical ones, of any size up to medium. He can become a magical item which is worth up to 2,000 gp per HD. An agathinon can stay in any form indefinitely. CL=HD. Bestow Spells (Su): An agathinon in object form can grant its user the spellcasting ability of a level 1 cleric. This does not stack with existing cleric level. It may also grant the ability to turn undead as a cleric whose level is the agathinon’s HD-1. The agathinon may deny spells and turning ability as a free action if the user abuses the power. It generally grant such powers to good users. Neutral creatures get such powers only if their current missions serve the needs of the agathinon. Any evil creature attempting to use the object takes 2d6 holy damage for just handling it. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At will – aid, clairaudience/clairvoyance, detect evil, detect thoughts, ethereal jaunt (self only), hold person. CL=HD, Cha-based DC 10 + spell level. Divine Spells: An agathinon can cast cleric spells as a cleric whose level is its HD-1 (i.e. 4). It has access to good, war and destruction domains. Protective Aura (Su): This angelic aura grants +4 deflection bonus to AC and +4 resistance bonus to save against attacks and effects made by evil creatures to anyone within 20 ft. of the angel. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil and lesser globe of invulnerability. It can be dispelled, but the angel can raise it again next turn as a free action. CL=HD. Angel Qualities: All angels have dark vision 60 ft., low-light vision, +4 to save vs. poison, immunity to petrification, cold and acid and electric/fire resistance 10. They also have tongues spell in continuous effect. Extra Immunity: An agathinon is also immune to energy drain, death effects, disintegration and positive energy. IMAGE(http://www.geocities.com/kbozman74/celestials1.jpg) Angel of Light Small Outsider (Extraplanar, Angel, Good) HD: 6d8+6 (33 hp) Initiative: +8 (+4 Dex, +4 improved initiative) Speed: Fly 120 ft. (perfect) AC: 19 (+1 Size, +4 Dex, +4 Natural), Touch 15, Flat-footed 15 BAB/Grapple: +6/+0 Attack: 1 ray +11 ranged touch (1d6) Full Attack: 2 rays +11 ranged touch (1d6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Light rays, spell-like abilities, summon angel Special Qualities: Angel qualities, extra immunity, protective aura, holy sanctuary, DR 5/evil, SR 17 Saves: Fort. +6, Ref. +9, Will +7 Abilities: Str 7, Dex 19, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 15, Cha 17 Skills: Concentration +10, Diplomacy +14, Gather Information +12, Heal +11, Intimidate +12, Knowledge (arcana) +12, Knowledge (planes) +12, Listen +11, Search +12, Sense Motive +11, Spot +11 Feats: Improved Initiative, Mobility, Dodge Environment: Any Upper Plane Organization: Solitary CR: 7 Treasure: None Alignment: Always any good Advancement: 7-12HD (Small); 13-18HD (Medium) LA: +6? (Cohort) Also called light aasimons, angels of light are beings of energy, appearing as swirling mists of light with a rainbow of colors. They often serve temporarily as cohorts for powerful good characters. Because they never stay with one leader for more than 1 or 2 missions, it is rumored that there are less than 1,000 angels of light in existence. They are also believed by some to be the celestial essence of other angels who were destroyed off-plane, being reformed by deities to serve in another capacity. Light Rays (Ex): An angel of light’s ray attacks have a range of 30 ft. and overcomes all damage reduction. However, good-aligned creatures are immune to these rays. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At will – aid, bless, detect evil, daylight; 3/day – continual flame, dispel evil, hold person. CL=HD, Cha-based DC 10 + spell level. Holy Sanctuary (Su): An angel of light has sanctuary spell in continuous effect. It can be dispelled, but it can raise it again next turn as a free action. Evil creatures are immune to this effect. CL=HD, Cha-based DC 16. Summon Angel (Sp): An angel of light can summon an agathinon 1/day (50% chance). Protective Aura (Su): This angelic aura grants +4 deflection bonus to AC and +4 resistance bonus to save against attacks and effects made by evil creatures to anyone within 20 ft. of the angel. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil and lesser globe of invulnerability. It can be dispelled, but the angel can raise it again next turn as a free action. CL=HD. Angel Qualities: All angels have dark vision 60 ft., low-light vision, +4 to save vs. poison, immunity to petrification, cold and acid and electric/fire resistance 10. They also have tongues spell in continuous effect. Extra Immunity (Ex): An angel of light is also immune to mind-affecting effects, imprisonment effects and death effects. Option: Exalted Feats If you have Book of Exalted Deeds, you may substitute mobility and dodge feats for nimbus of light and holy radiance feats. Category:Outsiders